


Kingdom Hearts: A Heart in Darkness

by blozzy



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Childhood Friends, Darkness, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Not Canon Compliant - Kingdom Hearts III, Pre-Kingdom Hearts I
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-01-24 16:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21341350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blozzy/pseuds/blozzy
Summary: A girl was pulled from her world of light unto darkness at a very young age and now she tries to find her place in this world while battling the darkness and helping her friends but the question remains who is she and why is she so different? So much mystery regarding the unknown.Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC, All credits go to Square Enix and Disney
Relationships: Kairi & Riku & Sora & Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Kairi & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku&OC, Riku/OC, Sora/Kairi
Kudos: 2





	1. The beginning

**CHAPTER 1-THE BEGINNING  
**

A young boy was gliding through the darkness between worlds looking for the one who knows who he is _'where is the' _he thought "what world do I go... I have to know why...why...my friends,"

Suddenly!

"Help her" A girl called

There was a light that shone in his way, a light that was about to bring him to her world

Radiant Garden

The boy was able to find the girl quickly since _‘her’_ light guided him, what he saw there was quite disturbing

A young woman has just lost her heart in a struggle with a man, and the woman fell just in front of the child, it would seem like she was trying to protect her, the child immediately burst into tear. He couldn't believe a child who could be seen as a baby witnessed that. The woman's body slowly disappeared as the man walked towards the girl.

"Stop," the boy shouted, "leave her alone."

The man turned and said "I thought you would come sooner; this girl shows promise just like you"

"What are you talking about" the boy asked

"you see," the man said as he picked up the little girl, her eyes shut she didn't want to see what is coming next nor did she struggle

"No let her go," the boy said as he ran toward the man, but he swiftly teleports away from him with the child

When in a safe distance from the boy, he opened his mouth and said, "pathetic this is why your friends will fall."

"Leave them out of this," the boy angrily replied as he ran toward the man once again keyblade in hand. The man winced and dropped the girl, clashing with the boy here and now could cause numerous issues he would rather avoid "I changed my mind you can take her ...I have done what I wanted" he said meanwhile the girl ran and hid behind the boy's back

"He is too strong," she said "be careful," the boy smiled back and said, "I know... everything will be fine"; "I... see you... prefer a stranger to me," the man whispered under his breath. The corridor of darkness opened behind him “HEY WAIT,” he left without saying a word.

The boy took a look around the cabin everything was out of place; clearly there was a fight, the girl started crying again, "am sorry" he said regretfully, he turned his eyes toward to the corner where the woman once laid she was gone, "this is too traumatic for you ...to bare... the longer you stay here the more you wallow in pain" he continued,

"my mommy where is she?...is she...is she in kingdom hearts?" she asked, he was shocked for a second surely all the children know the story of kingdom hearts, after all, she lived in a place filled with light "kin...i mean your mom is fine, yes she is sleeping in the light, she is in kingdom hearts", this seems to cheer the girl up as she smiled tearfully and looked at the boy " I see.. thank you"

Seeing the precious smile of a child for the first time, he hugged her and carried her "everything will be okay from now on, I will take you somewhere where you won't cry anymore," the child nodded, and he wipes away her tears.

He carried her out of the cabin, she did not want to remember how badly she was hurt, she was stripped of her childhood, separated from her mother, he had forced darkness in her heart she is sorry she is not able to keep that happiness and light she promised he had influenced her but amiss this darkness and sorrow there is light, the light of the one who saved her

"excuse me what is your name?" she asked

"Ventus"

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. A new friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new friendship and a heart breaking departure

Chapter 2

Ventus was still too young to enter Disney town playground, but since he was there, he got a free pass in. He acted as her guardian so that Aldis could get in too "Hey make sure you hold on tight" Ventus said to which she nodded "hm" Ventus felt the intense darkness from the girl as a keyblade wielder it was natural that he could feel it but why would a sweet little girl like her have such intense darkness. Still, he lacked the actual qualities to help this young girl '_only a keyblade master can help, and I don't even know where Aqua is… Aqua_' he thought about the things he said the last time they met '_Aqua is she okay_?'

"Ventus" The little girl called "look there is an ice cream shop" they had just gotten to the central plaza where the ice-cream beat mini-game is hosted "I want ice-cream," She said

"Fine fine but you won't get a lot because you may have a stomach ache" he teased

"My stomach is strong I rarely have stomach aches" She pouted

"Hey, Ventus," Huey called, "long time no see" Dewey followed, "back to play the ice cream game?" Louie asked

"Yea, you see, she wants Ice-cream."

"Hi" Aldis waved shyly

"Oh look hi my name is Huey," "I am Dewey," "and I am Louie," they said one after the each other

"What is your name?" Huey asked,

"hmm...My name is Aldis, and I want ice cream" She said, Ventus sighed

"Okay we will give you ice cream, what will you like?"

"Give me the biggest ice cream you have and-"

"Give her a honey bunny with a hint of vanilla" Ventus chimed in

"Huh, what is a honey bunny?" Aldis asked

"You will see, "Ventus smiled. "Okay, and I will get the snow bear ice-cream."

"One honey bunny with Vanilla and snow bear coming up."

"Honey bunny and snow bear they have such weird names" she looked at him "in my world, it is called sea-salt ice cream, it is sweet but salty at the same time … yuck"

"I am sure you will like this one" Ventus smiled

"Here, you are a honey bunny and snow bear."

"Thanks, Ventus said

"Hm...thank you?..." Aldis said

"You are welcome," they said in Unison

Ventus and Aldis sat on the bench close to the ice cream shop; she tasted the honey bunny "mmmm" Hey eyes sparkled

"see told you; you will like it" Ventus smiled as he took a bite off his snow bear

Aldis began eating it fast "hey wait...not too fast you will get a-"

"Hng" she winced

"Brain freeze."

"Owww"

"You okay?" "hmmm"

"Stop eating for a while" You will feel better soon."

"Okay"

Ventus looked down how long has it been since he last saw them when he met them under such circumstances, Terra trying to protect him to meeting this child "what is going on."

"Huh" she looked at him

"Oh, don't mind me, haha, so what do you want to do next?"

"Hmmm," she looked around,

"oh, that one" she pointed at the tent close to a raceway

"yes, that one."

"Umm" Ventus didn't have fond memories of driving, first of all, he is a good one, he wonders if she will enjoy it "okay, let's go."

Just as expected it wasn't a fun experience for Ventus; he kept staring the wrong while hitting the sidelines but for Aldis, she was enjoying every minute of it

"Come back again, okay?" Chip said

"Hm" Aldis nodded

"You two take care now," Dale said

"Yep thanks" Ventus smiled weakly

"Next-"

"Let me show you my favourite place in this world," Ventus said

"Uh……. okay"

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ventus brought her up to a rooftop of one of the taller buildings

"Wow you can see everything from here"

"Yep" he walked over to a ledge and sat down while she sat down next to him

After Aldis took a bite off her snack Ventus bought for her she turned to him "hm... What do your friends call you"

"Ven, why do you ask?"

"Oh that is a nickname….I don't have one…"

"Uh...you don't have any friends?" Ventus asked

"No….well yes but I….I said something I can't take back," She said

"Wha-"

"But what are your friend's names" she quickly cuts him off, she didn't want to talk about it

"Terra and ….. Aqua" he looked down as if regrets something, "but your friends," he turned to her again "are they still with you?" He asked

"I…...lost...her" She said slowly

"Oh.."

"But what about you are your friend still with you" she turned the question back to him

"Yes… I mean no" he said

"Hm, why?"

"You are too young to understand" he smiled as he pats her heads

"I am not too young to understand anything "she pouts

"Haha….but sometimes people come and go like the wind and … I come to realize I pushed them away"

"......my mom"

"Hm.."

"She had told me once that your real friends will always come back to you no matter what, so maybe your friends are trying to reach out to you from the beyond, and you are just not seeing it yet… I would miss my friend a lot like her I miss her now"

Ventus was stunned by her statement, her words five years old…., his lips slowly curled up "maybe"

They sat there watching the funfair

After what felt like an hour Aldis spoke "hey Ven" she stared at her shoes

"Yes?"

"Hm….." she squeezed the hem of her clothes

"Hmm?" Ventus looked at her _'she seems uncomfortable'_

"Hm… hm" she continued, "will you… be my friend?"

Ventus quickly smiled "of course"

Her face brightened "yayy" she jumped "I made another friend: she started bouncing happily

"hey hey, be careful. Don't hurt yourself I don't know first aid much" he laughed

She suddenly stopped and gasped "does that mean we can go play in the town together forever?"

"Yes" Ventus chuckles

"Then we can go ride that roller coaster/ go-kart again"

"Ughh I feel like I'm gonna be sick again"

"Don't worry you won't, I'm here your friend will protect you, Aldis to the rescue" she giggles

"Haha, let's go before the town closes," Ventus laughed, "oh, as for your nickname" he placed his on his chin "what about..um... Ali"

"Huh Ali" She looked at him

"Do you like it?" he smiled

"Yess" she grinned

As they got closer to the town, Aldis wrapped her little hand around Ventus fingers, and he looked at her "hm?"

It was only for a little bit maybe even a second, but her smile became a frown, and her eyes had a hint of sadness

"Huh" she looked at him and grinned

'_Of course, her mother died not long ago, was she trying to be happy for me'_ he clenched his fist, there has to be something he can do

"Can I get more Ice cream?" she asked

"Of course"

"Yayy you are the best Ven"

_'There has to be something'_

_'Something'_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh, Ven, you are still here?" Queen Minnie asked

"Yes Queen Minnie, I need your help" Ventus said as he carried the sleeping child on his arms

"Huh"

"I need a magic-user"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ah ven you are leaving?" Chip asked, "yes I must take this girl back to her world" he replied "well I hoped you guys had fun" Chip said "come again" he added, "yes and bring her along" Dale while hopping

Ventus looked at the girl and smiled, "of course we will both return here ... someday" and with that, he stretched forth his right hand, summoned his key blade and opened a corridor "well see ya"

Arriving in destiny islands in the cold silent night, Ventus felt terrible for leaving her alone, but this was the only place filled with light and less harmful than other worlds he has visited, not even radiant garden her homeworld was safe. He knelt before her and placed his head on her head "the magic I just used should be able to help you", he knew the cost, once she wakes up she will forget about the events of the past, including him...

"I am sorry" Ventus said as tears fell from his eyes" because I am going to end myself and the trouble I have caused on this world ... this is the only thing left by which you would remember me by ... if you ever remember me" he said as he slipped his checkered wristband on her right hand. He wiped his tears and stood up "I hope the light here will keep you safe and release you from the darkness" he said

"awww that is so cute"

"what"

Vanitas stepped out of the corridor of darkness while Ventus switch to his battle stance, "that girl..." Vanitas tilted his head a little to take a good look at her, she was covered in a white blanket and laid on a rock "you sure gave her the time of her life" he continued. Ven immediately summoned his key blade "DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER" he threatened ... "don't worry I don't plan to; she is too important to someone we know too well; however, I could kill her here just to hurt you..." Ventus gritted his teeth and glared at him in anger to that remark "but" Vanitas continued "but I will be killed if I do so it is not worth it ...besides the light here makes me sick"

"so, you fear death?" Ventus asked, "who doesn't" Vanitas replied, "doesn't it feel good to be whole Ventus?" he asked, "y..yes?" Ventus answered, he didn't know where Vanitas was going with this, but he wanted to be ready for anything and everything he may use against him. Vanitas calmly summoned his keyblade and pointed at Ventus, his facial expression unseeable. He was sad, he wanted to tell him everything and wanted to join back and be whole with him again. At this point, Vanitas was trying his best to control his emotions so as not to release any unversed "so why am I the only one treated unfairly" he coldly said

Ventus held his keyblade tight then took a step back "stop Vanitas" he said "I do not want to fight to you, not here not now"

"you are right" Immediately he dismissed his key blade and turned to leave the world

"heh you passed"

"what"

Vanitas said nothing as he opens a corridor "remember Ventus" he said "tomorrow is the end", the door closed and he was nowhere to be seen it is possible that he already left the world

"he is right, but ...I won't let that happen" Ventus said "that is..why I have to leave now" He looked up at the stars "we share the same sky ...its fate I met you huh" Ventus turned to take a look at Aldis for the last time, "you do not need to worry, I won't let this world fall to the darkness I think you will be safe here" he softly smiles

"live on my friend...I may not be there with you but just know that my heart will, do.. not let the darkness take you" he mumbled "I know you can do it because I believe in you"

And with that, Ventus turned to leave this world forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while, with everything go on it takes longer to re write chapters but don't worry i will do my best to release frequently
> 
> Thanks and please stay safe


	3. A New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The young child wakes up in a new world, but everything that happened before she couldn't remember

_At dawn_

"oh, my, who is she, and why is she asleep here…"

Aldis woke up to those words; she did not know what she was doing in this world, and whatever happened the day before, everything was a blur to her.

'Why did you forget'

The woman noticed that she was awake "are you ok, child," she asked.

"yes," Aldis replied as she sat up, "but..." "but what, my dear?" the woman asked.

"I don't remember anything."

Later that day

The woman had brought the young girl before the chief ruler of the town.

"This young girl says she lost her memories; she can't remember anything apart from her name. What do you think should be done in the situation?"

"hmm, I see" the chief placed his hand on his chin as he thought of the issue and what the best measure will be "young girl, what is your name."

"Aldis," she answered.

"ok, so where are you from, Aldis?" he asked.

"I don't…don't remember a thing sir… am sorry it's hard" she was already distressed; her body tells her a lot happened, but she can not remember a thing… but why.

"Alright, that is fine, but how did you get here? Are you from the other islands? Who are your parents? At least you should know who they are and what they do?" he pestered.

"I…also don't remember who my parents are ….I can't ….remember…. my head…its hurts" Aldis placed her right hand on her head as she winced in pain

"but- "chief" the woman cuts in, "you can see she is not doing well… the best we can do in this situation is to take care of her till she regains her memories... I hope that is fine with you," she said

The chief thought about it, then he spoke, "That is a great idea. I was trying to find her actual parents so that we may return her to them, but since you want to take care of her, then I leave her to you. However, when she starts to remember a thing or two, you must bring her back to me; you may leave now."

"right"

"Aldis, are you okay," the woman asked as she turned to the child "yes, I am feeling a bit better now," Aldis replied

"oh, you must be hungry. Let's go home, ok? I will make you breakfast, ok?" she said

"ok," Aldis replied as she smiled; she walked with the woman hand in hand soon afterwards; she had a feeling that this is someone she could trust

As they got closer to their destination, she said, "I think you will enjoy our home; I have always wondered what it's like to have a daughter" she softly smiled, "oh, you can talk to me about anything and if you have any problems don't hesitate okay?" Aldis smiled in return and said, "ok."

"oh, we are here," she said as she opened the door; inside, Aldis saw a young boy around her age playing with his toys; his light was and welcoming like hers before…

The boy turned and smiled at her "hi," he said, "my name is Sora; what is yours?"

"Aldis"


	4. Friend or Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been a week since Aldis arrived in this world what other new friends will she make?

After dinner on that same day, Sora's mother had dressed her and got her ready for bed; her room was in the artic; it was a nice warm reminder of a home but what is home and why she can't remember where she comes from. 'I think it's alright if I can't remember,' she thought. 'I should focus on the memories I make in the world. I wonder what this world is like and the people I meet; maybe it will be different,' she told herself and smiled weakly.

'Tomorrow is another day.'

It has been one week since Aldis arrived in this world. She stayed at home while her new parents prepared everything to help her settle in completely. Using that time, she got used to living with them and began to communicate slowly as well.

"Did you sleep well, hon?" Sora's mother asked

"yes, I did; the bed was so warm I didn't want to wake up," Aldis replied. "It seems like it was alright am glad; you know I was really worried about you," she said as she pats Aldis's head,

"oh, I am fine, no need to worry," Aldis laughed.

Just then Sora came down the stairs and stood beside her, he looked tired 'seems like he is not a morning person' she thought "good morning mom" he said, "good morning love, how are you doing today" she asked as she walked over to the kitchen "never been better" he quickly smiled 'maybe he was sick' Aldis thought.

Soon afterwards, after watching his mother go, Sora turned to Aldis and asked her, "what about you? How was your night? Are you fine?" "yes, I’m fine now," she replied

They both walked to the dining table, and they sat waiting for breakfast, "say are you coming with me," Sora asked suddenly.

"huh, to where?" Aldis has not left home before; what is this.

"After breakfast, my dad is taking me to my friend's, and then we will go to our playground; you should meet some of my friends. They are really cool."

"I see...I will come. I want friends," she pouts, "you have one staring at you here though" Sora grinned.

Aldis giggled immediately after Sora made that statement, "you, you know what a friend means, right?" now she was laughing.

"of course, I am not dumb," he replied, "aww I never said you were," she snickered.

"Heyy"

"ok, ok, time for breakfast, you two," The mother said as she places their plates on the table. She was quite impressed by the fact that they are getting along fine though she wonders if it will be the same way with the others

'maybe it was not a bad idea to let her stay here.'

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you coming? If not, I will leave you behind," Sora said

"I am coming; don't leave me behind, Sora," she replied

They were finally leaving the house to go play "his house is not far from here," Sora said, "how about we run."

"I will pass am not made for running" Aldis closed her eyes, was she even aware of her own abilities, "oh come on, it's going to be fun, you should try it" Sora grinned, but Aldis looked away because the more she sees that face of his she will fall for his smile. "oh, I see you just want someone to carry you like the baby you are" Sora teased, "HEY am older than you you know" Aldis snapped "fine if it's a race you want, then it's a race you will get but be warned I am no slacker."

"what are you doing?"

They both snapped up to see a boy who was also around Aldis's age. Sora's face lit up at the sight of this boy while Aldis stared blankly. "Riku," Sora happily called, "we were about to come to see you" Riku looked at Sora and said, "you were late, so I came instead…next time try to be early" he crossed his arms, "it wasn't my fault though" Sora pouts. Riku then noticed the girl standing beside Sora; he focused his full attention on her, which made Aldis uncomfortable enough to look away from him.

"who is she?" Riku asked

"oh, Riku, this is Aldis," Sora said, "and Aldis, this is Riku, he is the one I told you about. I hope you two get along", Riku narrowed his eyes. He has been a bit curious about the outside world and what it brings, but something tells him that she could not be trusted "are… you from the outside world," he asked.

"I…. don’t…remember," Aldis replied, still looking away from him, "oh come on Riku, stop, you are making this awkward stop asking questions," Sora said "let's go to the island," Riku softly smiled at Sora "alright fine fine let's go," Riku said as he walked by but not without shooting one last look at Aldis.

It was clear Riku did not want Aldis around Sora. It was simple and clean; she knew that the fear and sadness she carries in her heart might hurt his light if she stayed close to him, and Riku is like his barrier shielding his light from darkness even if he doesn't know.

She stood there motionless and confused, she didn't know whether to run back home or hideaway for Riku, but at the same time, she couldn't do that because Sora personally invited her. She looked down at her feet and sighed sadly.

"Heyyyyyyy come on, let go, Aldis," Sora voice called.

Aldis turned to see Sora waiting for her "my dad is waiting for us at the shore," he said, waving his hand, she looked around for Riku, but he was not there; he seems to have gone off to the bay.

Even though she stopped walking by him, he still called out to her; she felt happy to hear her name for the first time.

"Yes"

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting on this site so some things are subject to change and I don't have much to say  
I love kingdom hearts i am sure you do too :)


End file.
